Once Upon a Time
by Rraz45
Summary: Bulla has to write a story and present the story to her class. She decides to write about how her parents fell in love. This is a Bulma Vegeta get together in the infamous three years and all the way to the missing seven years. REVIEW!
1. Report

Once Upon a Time....

ch1: A Report

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

*~*~*~*

_Bulla was told she had to write a story about something that she cared about and read it to the class. She sat on her bed and thought hard about her project. She heard two people yelling at one another down her hallway. She Knew it was her parents. But the yelling stopped suddenly. Bulla opened her bedroom door and found her parents making out. She shived from being grossed out and closed her dorr. She sat back on her bed and continued her train of thought when it hit her. "Of course," Bulla spoke aloud. 'I love my mommy and my daddy and everyone says that my parents' story is one of the greatest. I'll write about how they fell in love,' Bulla smiled and began to work on her report immediatly._

____________

_"Bulla, are you ready to present your report today?" Ms Brill asked. _

_Little eight year old Bulla Briefs stood in front of her class, with her report in her hand. _

_"Hi everyone! I'm doing my report on the greatest love story. Once upon a time there was a very beautiful genius who owned the largest company on the planet. Then there was this warrior. One of the strongest warriors in _the_ universe…."_

*********

"Well Vegeta I don't care what you think," Bulma screamed at her house guest.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta started.

"Look what part of I don't care do you not understand. I'm a very busy woman and you'll just have to wait," Bulma interrupted.

___________

_"Wait, I thought this was a love story?" a boy asked. _

_"It is, but its got to start somewhere," Bulla replied._


	2. The Break up

Once Upon a Time....

ch2: Break up

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

*~*~*~*

"Look Vegeta, I will make your friggin dinner, but you will have to wait until after I get back to have the GR (gravity room) fixed," Bulma ordered.

"Woman, do not make me blast you into the next dimension," Vegeta seethed.

Bulma pulled out her ponytail and let her blue locks fall onto her shoulders. "If you do that Veggie, then who will fix your GR?" Bulma shouted back.

Bulma 'hmphed' in triumph and continued her way into her room to get ready for her date with Yamcha. She decided to wear a black, straps off the shoulder dress that came to her mid thigh.

"Hpmph. yamcha is going to drop dead when he sees me in this," Bulma spoke out loud in front of her mirror. "Oh yea I better get monkey head's dinner ready before he throws a fit," Bulma giggled to herself.

Bulma got ready the feast fit for the Saiyan Prince. "He better be happy that I'm making him all of this food instead of letting him starve," Bulma said aloud.

"Talking to yourself," Vegeta said amused.

Bulma was startled by the presence that stood in her kitchen door way. "Oh Vegeta you scared me. Listen Yamcha will be here any minute. Your dinner is ready and I'll be back later and fix your GR okay," Bulma lectured as she checked herself over. Vegeta grunted in response and began to eat his dinner when the door bell rang. Bulma quickly answered the door.

"Hey babe. Wow look at you. You look great," Yamcha spoke. Yamcha lead Bulma to his hover car and drove off.

_"I have a question?" a boy in class asked._

_"What is it?" Bulla responded._

_"Who is Bulma going to end up with?" the boy asked._

_"Well if you wait in listen you will find out," Bulla yelled. Everyone was silent in the classroom as Bulla picked up where she left off._

"Oh Yamcha this place is so nice," Bulma complimented after she ordered her dinner.

"Yeah I know," Yamcha spoke as he looked around the resteraunt. Bulma was getting irritated by his attention span.

"I'm over here Yamcha," Bulma said flatly.

"Oh sorry," Yamcha apologized and kissed her cheek.

"Hey hun, I'll be right back," Bulma got up from her seat and headed to the bathroom. Yamcha took this as the opportunity to flirt with the hostess. He kissed the hostess on the lips, forgetting he had a date with an blue haired temptress.

Bulma got out of the bathroom and her eyes fell upon the sight of Yamcha kissing another woman. Something inside Bulma snapped. Bulma walked over to him and cleared her throat, grabbing Yamcha's attention.

"YOU JERK! YOU CHEATING BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Bulma shouted.

Before Yamcha could come up with an excuse, Bulma kicked him in the family jewls and slapped him hard in the face.

"Yamcha we're THROUGH!" Bulma yelled. Bulma stromed out of the resteraunt and allowed the tears to fall.

Bulma pulled out her hover car and raced home.

"How could he do this to me?" Bulma asked between sobs. "First he accuses me of having feelings with Vegeta, but then he goes and cheats on me. Doesn't he care about how I feel?" Bulma finally arrived back home and ran into her bedroom. She jumped on her bed and buried her face into her pillow, sobbing violently.

Vegeta heard the loud sobs coming from Bulma's room. "Can't that woman shut up, I would like to sleep," Vegeta whispered. Vegeta rolled his eyes and got out of bed and headed for her room.

Bulma didn't hear anyone enter her room.

'Woman would you please stop that annoying pestering thing. I am trying to sleep here," Vegeta demanded.

"Vegeta just go away," Bulma yelled before letting out a huge sob.

"What did the Scareface do this time?" Vegeta asked.

"We *sob* broke up. I caught him with another woman," Bulma cried out. She didn't notice Vegeta sat next to her on her bed.

'Woman-Bulma, if he couldn't see what he had then he didn't deserve you," Vegeta softly spoke_. 'What am I sayng?_' Vegeta asked himself.

Bulma was shocked by what Vegeta had said and stared at him. Finally she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest and continued to cry.

"Thanks Vegeta," Bulma said quietly.

Vegeta didn't know what to do. He looked so shocked by Bulam's embrace. Finally he wrapped is arms around Bulma's shoulder and let her stay there until she fell asleep. Vegeta placed her into her bed and lightly kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight," Vegeta whispered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Sorry for the slight OCCness in this chapter, but this is the beginning of them realizing their feelings for one another.

Please review!


	3. Could it be?

Once Upon a Time....

ch3: Could it Be?

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

*~*~*~*

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted as she woke from her dream. Was it a dream though? Bulma was sure Vegeta was here last night, she was sure. Bulma brushed her long blue hair and ran downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie," Bunny greeted her daughter.

"Morning mom," Bulma greeted back.

Bulma noticed a certain Saiyan eating at the table.

"Morning Vegeta," Bulma happily greeted.

Vegeta didn't respond, he continued to eat his breakfast. Bulma sat down at the table after her mother left the room.

"Vegeta," Bulma spoke trying to grab his attention.

"What do you want," Vegeta asked agressivly.

".... I wanted to say thank you for last night. I know you didn't have to, but thank you," Bulma stated.

"Whatever woman. I don't care about your silly emotions," Vegeta explained.

"You jerk. I'm saying thank you and you make excuses," Bulma shouted at her house guest.

"Woman, fix the gravity machine as a thank you," Vegeta demanded.

"That's all you care about is your stupid gravity machine," Bulma walked out.

_'Why do I let her get under my skin?' _Vegeta asked himself.

-------------

"I fixed the GR your highness," Bulma sarcastically stated.

"Good little servant woman," Vegeta joked.

"Drop dead," Bulma rolled her eyes and walked back into her lab. Vegeta entered his lair (the GR).

Vegeta trained extra hard at four hundred twenty five times normal gravity. He needed to push away the thoughts that lingered in his mind.

_'Why do I always think about her. She is a loud mouth, annoying, disrespectful, and so beautiful when she's angy. Wait what am I saying?'_ Vegeta pushed himself even further.

_'I can't think such folish thoughts. I must become legendary. I have no time for such foolishness. Her eyes have such fire in them when she's angry, much like a Saiyan. STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!'_

Vegeta let out a scream as he demolished the bots used in his training. He couldn't train because he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Great now I have to deal with her nagging about these training bots," Vegeta spoke out loud.

Vegeta turned the gravity off and walked back into the kitchen for lunch.

"For the last time Yamcha, go away. I told you already we are through. I don't want to see you anymore," Bulma yelled.

"Come on babe give me another chance," Yamcha begged.

Vegeta heard all the commotion and came to investigate. He was aggitated at the sight before him. Yamcha was grabbing Bulma by her wrist and was not letting her go. Vegeta may not always be nice to her, but he would never treat a woman this way. He was so angry by Yamcha hurting Bulma. Something inside him did not want to see her hurt.

Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by his collar and threw him out of the house.

"Don't ever come by here again weakling or you will have to deal with me," Vegeta threatened.

Yamcha scurried away. Vegeta walked back to Bulma. She was sitting on her living room floor and grabbing her bruised wrist. Vegeta could tell she was hiding the tears she did not wish to shed. He knelt down and grabbed her wrist.

She looked shocked as he inspected her bruised wrist.

"Hmm weakling, already bruised up," Vegeta stated.

What happened next was something neither of them was expecting...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Stay tuned to see what hapens.....

oh and review please, but no flamers!


	4. Saying it

Once Upon a Time....

ch 4: Saying it

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

*~*~*~*

Bulma soflty kissed Vegeta on the lips. She paused for a moment, not really sure for what she had done. _'Why did I kiss Vegeta, it's not like he cares,' _Bulma thought.

But Vegeta ended up surprising the both of them even more.

Vegeta kissed her back, and licked her lips hoping for entrance to her mouth. After a moment Bulma granted Vegeta's tounge entrance. Their tounges entwined together for hours it seemed. Both lost in each others passion. Their hands were intertwined, and their bodies moving closer together.

"Bulma sweety are you in there?" Dr. Briefs called as he entered the living room.

The kiss was immediatly broken and they loooked at one another and then to Bulma's father and then back at each other. They jumped up and avoided the other's eyes.

"Hi Dad," Bulma finally spoke.

"Was I interrupting something?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"No," Bulma and Vegeta responded immediatly.

Dr. Briefs looked at the black cat attached to his shoulder, and then back at the Bulma.

"Bulma do you mind helping me with these new plans?" Dr. Briefs asked.

Bulma nodded her head and followed her father.

Vegeta immediatly went back to train.

He started his warm up of ten thousand push ups. _'Why did I kiss that woman. It's not like I started it, but I didn't want to stop. STOP THINKING THAT!' _Vegeta growled.

"Why do I feel such things toward her," Vegeta asked aloud.

Vegeta refused to think of her anymore and continued to train until dinner.

_~*~*~*~*~_

_"Why does he like to train so much?" a girl in class asked._

_"Because he wants to be the greatest warrior," Bulla answered._

_"As if, he'll never beat Mr. Satan," a boy responded._

_"My Dad can beat Mr. Satan easily. He is the Prince of all Saiyans and he is not afraid of Mr. Satan- he could probably beat him with his hands tied behind his back," Bulla shouted._

_"...."_

_"What's a Saiyan?" a girl asked._

_'Opps, wasn't suppose to talk about them,' Bulla spoke to herself, 'oh well secret is out anyway.' Bulla smiled._

_"A Saiyan is a true warrior," Bulla explained,"but you got to listen and find out."_

_~*~*~*~_

Vegeta exited the GR and headed into the kitchen for dinner. Bulma and her family were already seated at the table. Bunny got up, and served a massive portion for the Saiyan guest.

"Here you go Vegeta," Bunny smiled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and began eating.

Bulma looked up from eating, trying to understand Vegeta. He looked up from his meal and their eyes locked for a moment. Bulma imeediatly looked down at her meal, playing with her food. Vegeta noticed her nervousness.

"Mom, I'm done," Bulma spoke as she got up.

"Are you feeling okay dear, you barley ate anything," Bunny responded.

"Mom I'm fine, I'm just not hungry," Bulma replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok," Bunny replied.

Bulma went up to her room.

Vegeta watched Bulma's exit and smirked. _'She could be so predictable sometimes,' _Vegeta thought.

An hour later...

Bulma was working in her lab when she heard someone enter. She turned around and focused on the vistor.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Woman update the training bots," Vegeta demanded.

Bulma slammed her hands on her desk and stood up.

"For the last time it's BULMA!" Bulma shouted, "That's all you ever do is demand things. Well I'm sick of it Vegeta, no. You kiss me and then ignore me, now your ordering me around. I'm not your servant. So stop ordering me around!"

Bulma tried her best to hold back her tears, but she failed. She ran past Vegeta, and ran up to her room.

~*~*~

_"He made her cry!" a girl shouted._

_"What a meanie," another girl spoke._

_"He better apologize," the first girl responded._

_"Be patient and listen," Bulla spoke._

_~*~*~_

Bulma did not hear her bedroom door open. She continued to cry into her pillows.

"Wo- Bulma, quit that crying," Vegeta spoke.

"Go away Vegeta," Bulma spoke in between sobs.

"I told you once that crying is for the weak," Vegeta growled.

"Oh thanks now I'm weak," Bulma yelled.

"Did I say that?" Vegeta replied with a stern voice.

Bulma nodded a no.

"You are not weak. Over emotional- yes, but not weak. You are loud, bossy, bitchy, and obnoxious. You are also intelligent, bold and beautiful. I don't know why I let you talk to me the way you do, normally I would blast the person into the next demension for such disrespect, but not you. I enjoy our verbal spars. I enjoy..." Vegeta stopped when she kissed him on the lips.

"Bulma," Vegeta muttered.

Bulma stopped him from saying anymore by placing her finger on his lips.

"You talk to much," Bulma winked.


	5. The Morning After

_'You love her to_Once Upon a Time....

ch 4: The Morning After

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

*~*~*~*

_"Eww he kissed her," a boy spoke._

_"Of course he kissed her, that's what people in love do!" Bulla shouted._

_"But what about coodies?" the same boy asked._

_"There is no such thing as coodies. Now are you going to keep talking or can I finish my story?" Bulla shouted._

_Everyone gulped._

_Vegeta smirked, she was a minuature Bulma. He arrived a little late, but he didn't want to miss Bulla's big day. He took a seat in the back and listened to his little princess._

Bulma woke up the next morning. Last night's activites flooded her memory. She smiled.

"Good morning," she spoke, but got no reply.

She looked at the other side of the bed and it was empty.

"He's probably just training," Bulma reassured herself.

She got out of bed and headed for the shower.

_"So where did he go?" a girl asked._

_"Listen and you'll find out," Bulla answred._

_Vegeta frowned. He remebered what happened next._

Bulma went down stairs to have breakfast. After some boring conversation with her mother, Bulma entered her lab to work. She had some modifications on the capsules that her father built for the company. She spent hours tinkering away, but her thoughts lingered to last night.

_'I wonder what last night meant to him. Did he mean what he said? Why do I care so much about what he thinks. It was probably a one night stand anyway,' _Bulma sighed. She had to get away. Her stomache started to growl.

"Well I have been in here for hours. Maybe I should get something to eat," Bulma walked into the kithen.

In the kitchen was her mother, cooking away and blabbing about something. Dr. Briefs was reading the newspaper at his usual seat at the table. And Vegeta was on his meal break. Bulma took her usual seat at the table and asked her mother to make her something.

"How are those modifications coming dear?" Dr. Briefs asked his daughter.

"Fine Dad. I should be done later today," Bulma answered her father.

Vegeta looked up at Bulma. He just noticed her presence. _'She looks beautiful,' _he thought. He growled, ignoring his own thoughts, and continued eating.

"That's my girl," Dr. Briefs said before going back to the paper.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. He was stuffing his face. _'I guess I'll talk to him later,'_ Bulma told herself. She concentrated on finishing her lunch and the work she had to do back at her lab.

Bulma fell asleep in her lab after she finished her work for her father. Bulma was dreaming about Vegeta once again. It had become a habit for her to dream about him. She dreamt that she relived last night once more.

Bulma woke up and looked at her surroundings. She looked at the clock.

"Wow it's 2:00 in the morning. I'm heading to bed," she mumbled out loud.

She walked back into the main house and headed for the stairs. She wasn't looking where she going and she hit a wall. Well a very warm wall. Bulma looked up, she ran into Vegeta.

_"Does he tell her he loves her?" a girl on the front row asks._

_"Will she tell him she loves him?" the girl in the back row asked._

_"You'll find out," Bulla responded._

_"I bet he kisses her," the first girl suggested._

"Oh sorry Vegeta," Bulma blushed at her embaressment.

"Watch where you're walking woman," Vegeta hissed.

"Oh so we're back to woman," Bulma yawned.

"Let's get one thing clear. Last night never happened. I don't care about pathetic wenches like you," Vegeta stated.

Bulma started crying.

"Enough with the crying woman," Vegeta spoke.

Bulma was heart broken. Than man that she loves has just told her that last night was a mistake.

"I don't want to look at you ever again Vegeta. I can't believe I fell in love with you. Stay away from me," Bulma ran up the stairs and ran staight into her room. She cried her self to sleep.

Vegeta was in his room. He sat on his bed. _'She loves me,' _he told himself.

_'You love her to and you know it. I do not. Do to, you can't deny it any longer,'_

The little voice in his head was right. He did love her. But now she doesn't want to look at him anymore. He closed his eyes and fell back on his bed.

"Bulma..." muttered as he fell asleep


	6. Winning Her Heart

Once Upon a Time....

ch 6: Winning Her Heart

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

*~*~*~*

_Last time:_

_The little voice in his head was right. He did love her. But now she doesn't want to look at him anymore. He closed his eyes and fell back on his bed._

_"Bulma..." muttered as he fell asleep._

__________________________________________________________________

_"Aww he luvs her!" a girl with buck teth soothed._

_"Of course he loves her. Who could resist her," Bulla standing pround for her mother._

_Vegeta smirked. 'Like mother, like daughter,' he thought._

For the next weeks, Bulma had been successfully been avoiding Vegeta. Her scheduale went as followed: Wake-up shower; head straight for her lab with her mother brining in breakfast and lunch; she would exit her lab, pick up dinner, and head straight for her room. She did this for two long weeks.

Vegeta was getting annoyed. He even broke his precious GR to attract her presence. It backfired though, her father fixed the machine and it took the double amount of time!

_"He misses her!" a girl in the front row shouted._

_"I bet he wants to get coodies," a boy mocked._

_"FOR THE LAST TIME THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS COODIES!" Bulla yelled._

_Bulla cleared her throat and continued with her story._

What was Vegeta to do? He had to find some way to get Bulma to talk to him without being weak. He was a warrior, a Saiyan Prince, not some love sick Earthling. He wasn't going to get on his hands and beg her for forgivness. No, she wasn't the type of woman to give in to such weakness either.

_"Does he tell her he loves her?" a girl in the back row asked._

_"Shh, let Bulla finish her story," the teacher ordered, she was intrigued and captivated by this untold love story._

Vegeta was mediating in the GR. The blue haired femme fatal filled his thoughts once again. All of his thoughts went back to that night the two of them shared. It was the greatest night he expirienced. He wanted to feel that again and more. He wanted her.

He stood up, deciding to confront the vixen head on. It was late. He couldn't feel her energy in her lab, so that left one place. Vegeta left the GR with headstrong determination.

Vegeta stormed up to Bulma's bedroom.

_"Does he have no respect for a lady's privacy," a girl in the class spoke out._

_Vegeta frowned, "Children," he muttered out loud._

Vegeta opened the door and found Bulma sitting on her bed lost in her own thoughts. He noticed she had been crying earlier. Her eyes were puffy and red.

Bulma looked and was angry.

"Didn't you get the message Vegeta. GO AWAY!" Bulma yelled.

"Woman you are being ridiculous," Vegeta spat back.

"I'm being ridiculous! ME. When it was you who was being a complete jackass!" Bulma shouted.

"Bulma would you calm down," Vegeta shouted.

Bulma was startled. He was calling her by her name. He hasn't done that since he was actually being sincere.

"Now that you and that shrill voice of yours has died down, I can get to business,"

Vegeta paused and looked at Bulma who was staring at him quietly.

He continued, "I did not mean what I said earlier, that was fear and pride talking (Buulma grunted). Is it true that you feel this -love towards me?"

Now it was Bulma's turn to talk. She thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes. For some strange reason I love you for you being your arrogant pompass self," Bulma answered.

"Hmph. Saiyans don't have the term love," Vegeta responded.

"They don't?" Bulma asked.

"No. Love is too weak of a word to describe the bond Saiyan mates have for one another," Vegeta explained.

"Saiyan mates?" Bulma asked, "Is that why you bit me on my neck? (A/N" I know alot of people use that but OH WELL!)"

"Yes," Vegeta mumbled, "It signals what you Earthlings call Saiyan marraige."

"So I'm married to you?" Bulma asked.

_"Yes!" a girl shouted._

_Vegeta smirked, he remebered this moment very well. It was as if he could close his eyes and remeber everything that happened that night._

"Did I not just say that?" Vegeta words were filled with annoyance.

"Hey don't act like that to me. It's got to take me a minute to let this all sink in," Bulma spat back.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered about Earthlings and weaklings.

"Vegeta. How do you feel about me?"Bulma nervously asked.

Vegeta looked at her before answering. "There are no words to describe how I feel," he answered.

Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and kissed him passionatly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thankyou for all the reviews so far and continue reviewing!


	7. Goodbye for Now

Once Upon a Time....

ch 7: Goodbye for Now

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

*~*~*~*

It has been a month since Bulma and Vegeta admitted their feelings for one another. Vegeta moved into Bulma's room. Even if they had one of their little 'spats', everyone they would return to that room. Vegeta was happy that he had Bulma, but he was fustrated.

It has been over a year since that boy from the future foretold of the android attack, and still Vegeta had not reached his goal of becoming a Super Saiyan. He was at a lost. He didn't know what to do.

Vegeta got out of bed, and put his training clothes. He heard Bulma stir in her sleep.

"Veggie, what are doing it's three in the morning?" Bulma asked, as she sat up and stretched.

"I'm going to train," Vegeta answered.

"It's too early. Training can wait. Come back to bed," Bulma responded.

Vegeta looked at her. The bed's sheet eas the only thing covering her naked body. Her blue eyes shined in the moonlight. But he quickly shot those thoughts away.

"No. I need to train," Vegeta replied as he left their bedroom. Bulma sighed and went back to sleep.

Vegeta turned up the gravity to 450 times normal gravity. HE started on his warm-up: ten thousand push-ups, sit-ups. and basic ki attacks.

As he did his warm-up, he focused all his thoughts on becoming a Super Saiyan.

_"I think he's a little too obsessed," a blond girl stated._

_Both Bulla and Vegeta frowned at the girls comment. 'What does she know,' they both thought._

Vegeta stopped training for breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and noticed his mate and her mother talking.

"Don't worry dear I'll take care of it," Bunny spoke.

Both Brief women turned to Vegeta.

"Morning Vegeta," Bunny chirped as she worked on breakfast.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at sat down at the table next to Bulma. She kissed him on the cheek and picked up her 'Science Today' magazine. Bunny served the couple breakfast.

"So how's your training going?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked up from his food. He swallowed his mouthfull of pancakes.

"It's not going. I still haven't reach my goal," Vegeta spoke in defeat.

He went back to eating. Bulma sighed and did the same as Vegeta.

Vegeta spent the afternoon in the G.R as usual. He trained his hardest yet, but still no gold. Vegeta turned the gravity off, and lied down in the middle of the GR floor.

"My training has gone as far as it can on this planet. I need to get away from everything and train," Vegeta decided. He convinced himself he needed to train in outer space, now he just had to convince Bulma.

Meanwhile....

Bulma noticed that she has been late with her monthly cycle. She asked her mother to pick her up a pregnancy test when she went grocery shopping todat. Now she had the test in hand, waiting for the results. She was shaking. Bulma was terrified of what the results would be. She sat on the bathroom counter and waited for the timer to be up.

If she's pregnant, will she ready to be a mother? What will Vegeta do if she's pregnant? All these question's filled Bulma's mind. Finally her time of waiting was up.

The kitchen timer she set went off. She looked at the pregnancy test. She saw a pink positive sign. She took a deep breath. She had to be sure. She called her doctor and scheduled an appointment in an hour.

_"She's going to have a baby?" the same blond girl asked._

_"Aww she is going to be a mommy," a brunette spoke._

"Congragulations Miss Briefs, you're pregnant," her doctor informed.

"Thanks," Bulma couldn't help but smile.

She was going to have a baby, Vegeta's baby. She was going to be a mom. Now that she was sure she was pregnant, she could help but be excited. Now all that is left is telling Vegeta.

Bulma sent her parents away for the evening. She wanted to surprise Vegeta with the news. She wore her black dress (a black halter that is very fitting and knee length) that Vegeta enjoyed to look at. She cooked his favorite meal and waited for him to finish his training.

Vegeta walked in the kitchen and noticed the meal. He looked at Bulma. In that little dress that reminds him that he has the most beautiful mate.

_"Is she really that pretty or are you exaggerating?" a boy asked._

_Vegeta growled. Of course Bulma is that beautiful. 'She is the most beautiful woman in the universe!' he told himself._

_"Yes that and more!" Bulla defended her mother._

"Bulma what is all of this?" Vegeta asked.

Vegeta made Bulma jump. She had no idea he was there until now.

"Vegeta! Sit down. I made your favorite," Bulma exclaimed.

Vegeta eyed her carefully and sat down. He smelt his food and immediatly started digging in. Bulma sat across from and stared at her prince. She smiled.

"Vegeta I really need to talk to you," Bulma spoke after they finished their meal.

Bulma grabbed their plates and put them in the sink.

"I need to tell you something," Vegeta stated.

"You first," Bulma sat back down and was ready for Vegeta's news.

"I have been training and still I haven't reached legendary," Vegeta began.

Bulma listened very carefully.

"I'm going to train in space until I reach my goal," Vegeta finished.

Bulma was stunned.

"WHAT!" Bulma yelled.

"Woman I will not repeat myself," Vegeta responded.

"But..no...why?" Bulma stuttered with her words.

"You are a distraction. I don't want to leave you and my training is suffering," he explained.

Bulma was on the verge of her tears. Vegeta noticed her state and tried her best to comfort her.

"Woman I will not be leaving you forever, just enough for me to reach my goal," Vegeta stated.

"But Vegeta I'm pregnant," Bulma was now crying.

"You're what!" it was Vegeta's turn to be shocked.

Bulma nodded her head, "I went to the doctor's head today. She confirmed it."

Vegeta was speechless. He was going to be a father. He didn't know what to think.

"Vegeta, tell me you hate me?" Bulma asked between sobs.

"So I'm going to have a little brat of my own," Vegeta smiled (a real smile!).

Bulma saw this. She got up from her seat and kissed Vegeta.

The next morning, Vegeta prepared everything for his departure. The space ship he used as the GR was ready for lift off. Dr Briefs had stocked up the fuel and food for six months. It was time for his departure. He wore the Saiyan armor Bulma designed for him. He noticed Bulma standing by the ship. She had her long blue hair down and it was moving in the wind. She was crying.

"Vegeta promise you'll be here for our baby's birth," Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked in her deep cerulean eyes.

"You have my word," Vegeta responded.

"Then goodbye for now," Bulma replied.

She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionatly. She wanted him to think about her and the baby while he was gone. Vegeta deepened the kiss for a moment, before breaking it. He took one more look at her. He wanted to remember every little thing about her. He entered the ship and blasted off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: What did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far and keep on reviewing!


	8. Time Apart

Once Upon a Time....

ch 8: Time Apart

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

*~*~*~*

_"Will he be back before the baby is born?" A girl with red hair asked._

_"He said he would, now where did I leave off," Bulla looked at her repot and continued._

It has been eight months, Bulma waited patiently for her mate's return. She looked ready to pop with her pregnancy. During the eight months, Bulma worked furiously. She is now the president of Capsule Corp. Her father handed the company over to her two months ago. Bulma buried herself in work to stop thinking about Vegeta, but every night she would dream about him.

"I miss him," Bulma spoke as she entered the kitchen.

"Bulma dear you have a guest," Bunny stated,

Bulma took a seat at the kitchen table and began drinking her tea. She hasn't had any visitors in a while. Curiosity got the better of her.

"Who is it Mom?" Bulma asked.

"It's me," a male voice spoke.

Bulma turned her head to the doorway of the kitchen. Yamcha and Puar were standing there. Yamcha sepped forward and took a seat across from Bulma.

"What do you want Yamcha?" Bulma asked as she sipped her tea.

Yamcha looked into Bulma's deep blue eyes. He grabbed her hands, never looking away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry for hurting you that day, I forgot my own strength. Most importantly I'm sorry for cheating on you. I never wanted to hurt you Bulma," Yamcha spoke.

_"She's not going back to him right?" a girl with black hair asked._

_"She better not," a blond stated._

_Vegeta smirked, these kids were good._

Bulma pulled her hands away from Yamcha. She looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Yamcha I forgive you," Bulma said.

Yamcha smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but Bulma's hand stopped him.

"I forgive you, but I'm not getting back together with you," Bulma began.

_"Yes," a brunette cheered._

"Why not?" Yamcha frowned.

"Yamcha you broke my heart. How could expect me to get back together with you if you'll never change," Bulma explained.

"But I have changed. B please-" he was silenced by Bulma.

"I also changed," Bulma stood up and put her mug in the sink.

Yamcha's eyes widened as he noticed Bulma's pregnant belly.

"You're pregnant," Yamcha exclaimed.

Bulma rubbed her abdomen.

"Who is the father?" Yamcha demanded an answer.

"You know him," Bulma avoided the answer directly.

"Who one of the players-" Yamcha stopped, "Not him."

Bulma looked back into his eyes, to her abdomen, and back to his eyes.

"Vegeta is the father," Bulma answered.

"How could you do that Bulma!" Yamcha shouted.

"I love him," Bulma stated.

Yamcha paled. She was in love wth him. He looked in her eyes. They were filled with such intensity. He knew she never felt this way with him. He looked at Puar who was still at the kitchen doorway, silently watching the whole thing.

"I don't know how you could have fallen for him B; he killed me! He wants to kill Goku. He is nothing but a blood thirsty killer," Yamcha seethed.

Yamcha felt a hard slap on his face. He turned his head to see Bulma lower her hand. She was angry. He had never seen her this angry before.

"I won't let you talk about him this way. You don't know him," Bulma seethed.

Yamcha gave in. He lowered his shoulders."I hope you know what you are getting yourself into B," with that Yamcha left.

Bulma sat back down and cried.

_"Go Bulma!" the blond girl cheered._

During all this time, Vegeta trained nonstop in deep space. He missed his mate very much, and dreamed of her every night. He wondered about his unborn child. Is Bulma alright? Is the child safe? Vegeta sighed. Once again Bulma plagued his thoughts. He missed her sent. He missed waking up to her every morning. Her missed her touch. But Vegeta needed to become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta noticed a meteor shower as he was heading back to his ship. He saw that the meteors were coming close to his ship. He needed to protect his ship with any means necessary; his was only way back to Bulma.

Vegeta was blasting each meteor that came down. After awahile he was loosing energy. His body was drained. Then the largest meteor fell. Vegeta letgo everything. He let go of his pride, his hatred, and his anger. He closed his eyes. He remembered Bulma. He just let it all out. He transformed. His eyes were no longer black orbs, but teal eyes. His haur went from raven black to gold. His aura also turned gold as well. He transformed into a Super Saiyan. He destroyed the large meteor with ease. _'It's time to go home,'_ Vegeta thought.

_"He did it!" a boy shouted as he raised his hand in the air._

_Vegeta smirked. He remembered it all too well._

Dr. Briefs was working in his lab. He heard a beeping noise go off. Dr. Briefs went over to his computer. He looked at the status report on Vegeta's ship. He should be home in a week.

"The boy actually did it!" Dr. Briefs told the cat that was attached to his shoulder. The cat meowed in response.

"I better surprise Bulma. I won't tell her," Dr. Briefs nodded and left his lab.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far and keep on reviewing!!!


	9. Homecoming

Once Upon a Time....

ch 9: Homecoming

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

*~*~*~*

_"What is Bulma going to say when he comes come?" a boy with blond hair and green eyes asked._

_"Just wait and find out," Bulla answered._

It has been one week since Yamcha came to visit Bulma. She noticed her father was excited about something, but she wasn't sure what it was. He never usually kept secrets from her. Bulma was determined to find out what her father was hiding by any means necessary.

"Bulma dear what would you like for breakfast?" Bunni asked.

Bulma sat down and looked at her mother. Being pregnant made Bulma even edgier than she normally was. She had major mood swings. Her parents learned the signs of the sudden swings and learned not to tick thier hormonal daughter off.

"I don't know, how about pancakes," Bulma responded.

"Okay sweetie coming right up," Bunni began humming a tune as she started to make breakfast.

Dr. Briefs joined his family for breakfast. He smelt the pancakes his wife was making, and his hunger lead the way.

"Good morning," he kissed his wife on the cheek and sat down on the table and grabbed the newspaper. He never noticed his very pregnant daughter sitting across from him.

"Ok daddy what are you hiding?" Bulma tapped her fingers on the table.

"Bulma dear, I didn't see you," he looked up from his paper to acknowledge her presence.

"Don't change the subject Dad. What are you hiding from me?" Bulma's tone was serious.

Dr Briefs gulped. He just had to hold out for another half hour. Vegeta should land by that time. He managed to keep the news from his daughter, by avoiding her whenever possible. Now there was no escape.

"Well," Bulma was getting impatient.

"Pancakes are ready," Bunni chirped.

Dr. Briefs sighed in relief. He was saved by his wife and her perkiness. He immediatly began eating his pancakes to avoid further conversation with his daughter. He hurried back to his lab once he finished breakfast.

Bulma followed her father after she finished her breakfast. She knew he would to his lab-his safe haven. It was the same for her. Bulma flew the door open.

"Alright Dad-" Bulma's water broke.

Dr. Briefs stood still for a moment. He knew what the puddle of water meant.

"Bulma I'm going to get your bags, get your mother," Dr Briefs ordered.

"But Vegeta is not here yet," Bulma whined.

Dr. Briefs took a deep breath. Suddenly they heard a loud crash outside the house.

_"That better be him," a blond girl huffed._

_Vegeta scowled. He hated kids._

Bulma ran outside to see what it was. She heard her father call out her name, but she ignored it. 'Could it really be him?' Bulma asked herself. She stopped right in frontof the ship Vegeta left on. The door slowly opened. From the ship a man walked out. The man she had been waiting for, waiting for so long.

"Vegeta," Bulma uttered.

Vegeta turned his head and came face to face with his mate. He felt their baby's ki fluctuating. She clutched her stomache and screamed as a contraction hit. Her parents came running out with a suitcase.

"Oh my Vegeta you are just in time," Bunni stated.

Vegeta looked confused he had no idea what was going on. Then he heard his mate scream.

"Don't just stand there, get me to a hospital!" Bulma yelled at her family. Vegeta picked her up and flew her away.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," Bulma whispered.

"Woman you are not dreming. I don't know why you dream about this," Vegeta responded.

Bulma hit him on the chest and snuggled close in his arms.

~*~*~

Vegeta arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. Bulma was taken to a room right away. He waited in the living room, waiting for her parents to arrive. They arrived a few minutes later. But they weren't alone.

_"Who was with her parents?" a boy asked._

_"I bet Vegeta is going to be angry," an other boy commented._

_Vegeta smirked, maybe kids weren't too bad._

They immediatly went to the nurses' station to ask abut their daughter. Yamcha was with them.

_"Eww Yamcha," a girl cringed._

_"Can't he take a hint," a red head stated._

Dr. Briefs noticed Vegeta pcing around and went over to him.

"How is she?" he asked.

Vegeta shrugged. He had no idea. Yamcha noticed where Dr. Briefs went and followed him. Vegeta had a vein popping on his forehead when he noticed the desert bandit walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta's tone was cold and demanding.

"I'm here for Bulma unlike some people," Yamcha replied.

Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the shirt and threw him up against the wall.

"I told you to never come near my mate again," Vegeta seethed.

"Are the Briefs here?" a nurse called.

Vegeta dropped Yamcha (he fell right on his butt -hehe :P) and walked up to the nurse.

"Are you the husband?" the nurse asked.

"Yes he is. I'm her father and this is her mother," Dr. Briefs answered for the Saiyan.

"She is asking for you," the nurse told Vegeta.

Vegeta followed the nurse in to Bulma's room. Inside another nurse was attending to Bulma. Bulma looked up in to her mate's eyes.

"You can only stay for a few minutes," the nurse informed.

Vegeta walked over to his mate.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to keep the tail," Bulma asked.

"Why?"

"Because he or she is a Saiyan, and your child," Bulma answered.

"Keep it until his first birthday," Vegeta replied.

Bulma was hit another contraction.

"You need to leave," the nuse kicked him out.

Vegeta joined the Briefs in the waiting room. He sat down and began meditating. He focused on his mate's ki and the ki of his child so he would know if anything would happen.

Yamcha stared at the Saiyan Prince's still form wondering how he won the heart of Bulma Briefs. Yamcha knew they would argue constantly. Both were stubbotn and prideful. But what does she see in him? He is a cold ruthless mass murderer with no concious. What does he have that Yamcha doesn't?

Hours later, the same nurse returned to the waiting room.

"You can see her now," the nurse smiled.

They immediatly got up and headedto Bulma's room. Vegeta noticed the tiny bundle in his wife arms and stood beside her. He looked at the baby in her arms. The baby had his face and eyes. But the eyes were blue. Bulma's blue. Vegeta then noticed a tuff of lavender hair on top of the baby's head. 'He has the coloring of a flower,' Vegeta thought.

Bulma smiled at her mate. She handed the baby over to him.

"This is Trunks. Say hello to your so Vegeta."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think? Sorry it took so long to update. Had a little writer's block.

Thanks for all the reviews so far and keep on reviewing!!!


	10. Someone to Fight for

**Once Upon a Time....**

ch 10: Something to Fight for

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

*~*~*~*

'My son,' Vegeta thought as he looked at the sleeping baby in the crib.

Vegeta had been training extra hard when Bulma and Trunks returned from the hospital. He may have reached Super Saiyan, but he had a family to protect now. He trained all day and returned to his and his mate's room late at night. Half the time, Bulma was already asleep when he retired form his training. Bulma never voiced her annoyance for his training schedule, but Vegeta knew it bothered her.

One night Vegeta was training as usual in the GR. He was doing his usual training- pushups, sit-ups, and basic ki attacks. But he had a feeling in his gut, something he couldn't shake. He barely saw Bulma and Trunks since they got home from from the hospital. She didn't understand why he was training so much more. Now he had something to fight for. His mate and their son. Their son. Vegeta still couldn't believe he was a father. How was it possible for the Prince of all Saiyans, a planet purger, murder of millions, the father of something so innocent? But he knew that baby sleeping in its crib was his son. He turned off the gravity and grabbed a white towel. He wiped the sweat off his face and neck, and put the towel around his shoulders. He exited the GR, and headed back to the house. The house was silent. No lights were on. He knew it was late, and Dr and Mrs Briefs would already be asleep. He treaded up the stairs, and walked down the hallway. He heard a faint cry in one of the rooms. He looked in to the room and found his son in his crib, crying. Vegeta did not know how to deal with a crying baby, that was Bulma's job. He walked over to the crib. He saw the scowl on his son's face. It was a carbon copy of his own. Oh yea, he was Vegeta's son alright. Vegeta put arms on the crib, and rested his head on his arms.

"What kind of name is Trunks?" Vegeta asked no one in particular. "Not a name for a warrior. Damn woman." Vegeta spoke.

His voice seemed to calm the crying baby down. His crying became a soft whimper.

"Of course that woman wouldn't understand," Vegeta seemed to pause for a moment, as though in deep thought.

Trunks opened his eyes and stared at his father. His blue eyes matched his onyx ones.

Vegeta smiled. Actually smiled. Something hit him when he locked eyes with his son.

"I promise you will not live the life I have," Vegeta whispered to his son.

_"That is so sweet," a blond little girl stated._

_"What kind of childhood did he have?" a boy with red hair and lots of freckles asked._

_Vegeta knew Bulla had very little knowledge of his life before Bulma. He wanted to keep that for as long as possible. He was not a soft man like Kakarott, but his daughter didn't need to know the skeletons buried in his closet._

_"He had a rough childhood. There, any questions?" Bulla asked a little fustrated._

_When Bulla heard no noises she continued where she left off._

Bulma got home late. She hated working at this time of hour. She knew her parents would make sure Trunks got in bed. She put down her briefcase in the hall closet and walked up the steps. She decided she wanted a peek at her sleeping angel, before she drifted off to sleep as well. Bulma opened the door to her son's room and was shocked at what she saw.

_"What did she see?" a girl asked._

_"Did someone try to take Trunks?" another boy asked._

_Vegeta and Bulla had the same expression on their face. Who would think that?"_

Trunks was fast asleep in his crib. But what was most interesting was the fact that Vegeta was asleep beside his crib. Bulma felt her heart fill with warmth. She smiled, and took a mental picture of the scene and gently closed the door.

Vegeta woke up a half hour later. He realized where he was, and mentally cursed himself for falling asleep. He qietly exited the room and returned to his room that he shared with Bulma. He walked in and saw her asleep, in the middle of the bed. Vegeta smirked, and chuckled to himself. Of course she would take up the whole bed. He changed into his pajama pants and climbed into bed. He rolled Bulma over so he could have room, but she smacked him in the face.

_"Ha ha. Thats funny!" a girl laughed._

_Soon all the kids were laughing, even the teacher who was soo enthralled in Bulla's story._

Vegeta grunted and scowled. But he noticed Bulma was still asleep. He rolled his eyes and allowed sleep to take him to the land of dreams...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Sorry it took so long to update, I was really busy!

For those that are wondering, the next chapter will be when the androids come. That means part one is over. Part two is the android and cell sagas, During the end os season4-6. Part 3 is the seven years between cell and the world tounament. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate it.

REVIEW!!!!!!


	11. The Day the Androids Came

**Once Upon a Time....**

ch 11: The Day the Androids Came

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

*~*~*~*

Bulma woke up in bed. Today was the day. The day the andoids were supposed to arrive. She streched. She was still sore from her and Vegeta's heated love making session last night. She reached across the bed, to find it empty. She frowned. Where was Vegeta?

_"Where is he?" a girl asked._

_"I bet he got scared and ran away," a boy stated._

_Vegeta and Bulla glared hatefully at the boy. Bulla walked up to the boy and slapped him. He began to cry from the slap._

_"Never talk about him like that!" Bulla yelled._

_Vegeta smirked. That was his baby girl all right._

Bulma ran down the stairs. It was seven in the morning. She grabbed a quick bite to eat and grabbed some supplies for Trunks.

"Where are going dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked her daughter.

"Trunks and I are going to see the andriods," Bulma answered.

"Have fun dear and be careful," her mother advised.

Bulma smiled and ran back up stairs, to baby Trunks's room. By his crib, there was a note. Bulma noticed that her name was written on the front in Vegeta's handwriting. She read it. It said.

Bulma,

I plan to train before those tin cans show up.

~Vegeta

ps: Be careful woman

Bulma smiled. Vegeta was so sweet in his own way. Bulma picked up Trunks and headed for that infamous island.

_"I bet he is going to beat those androids," a little boy stated._

When Bulma arrived at the island, Tien and Yamcha were already there.

"Hi guys," Bulma greeted as she capsulized her hover craft.

She pulled Trunks in her arms and ran over to them.

"Hi Bulma," both Tien and Yamcha greeted back.

"Bulma is that a baby?" Tien asked.

"Yep. This is Trunks," Bulma answered as she shifted Trunks in her arms.

"Yamcha you never told me you and Bulma had a baby!" Tien exclaimed.

_"That's because they didn't," a little girl yelled._

_Bulla giggled. Her fellow classmates were catching on,_

"I'm not the father," Yamcha responded.

Tien looked dumbfounded. If Yamcha wasn't the father, then who was?

"Well who is the father?" Tien asked.

Bulma sighed. Well the cat was going to come out of the bag sometime.

"I'll tell you when Goku arrives," Bulma replied.

Yamcha grunted and turned away from Bulma. He wanted to the faces of the rest of the gang when they found out Bulma and Vegeta had a kid together.

_"You're just jealous," a girl with black hair stated._

Yamcha thought that Goku would blow gasket that his oldest friend was fratenizing with the enemy.

"When do you think Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin will be arriving? It's almost ten," Bulma asked.

"Any moment," Tien answered.

Bulma smiled at Tien.

"So how's Choutzou?" she asked.

"Good, he's with Master Roshi," Tien answered.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Bulma asked, thinking about the perveted old man.

Before Tien could respond, he was cut off by Yamcha.

"Hey I see them!" Yamcha exclaimed.

Bulma waved as Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo landed.

"Hey guys. Wow look at you guys," Bulma stated.

Piccolo remained silent. Goku had a big grin when he noticed the baby in Bulma's arms. 'So they did get together,' he thought.

"Bulma what's up with the baby?" Krillin asked.

Bulma looked at him funny.

"Is it yours Yamcha?" Gohan asked.

"No," Yamcha answered.

He sat down on a rock and crossed his arms. Gohan and Krillin looked dumbfounded.

"Wait 'til you find out who the real father is," Yamcha pouted.

Goku walked up to Bulma and stuck his finger out for Trunks.

"I bet it's Vegeta isn't it? Isn't that right Trunks," Goku stated.

Everyone looked at Goku stunned (ecept for Piccolo).

_"I bet he knew it the whole time," a smart girl exclaimed._

"Now Goku how did you know that? I wanted it to be a surprise," Bulma replied.

"WHAT!!?!?!" Tien, Krillin, and Gohan responded.

Yamcha turned his head and pouted.

"Well I guess I must be psychic," Goku replied as he put his head behind his head and laughed.

Bulma just looked at him.

"Speaking of Vegeta, where is he?" Piccolo asked.

"Well gosh, I've been so busy with busy with the baby and all, I have no clue," Bulma lied.

_"Why would she lie?" a boy asked._

_"Because she wants to keep the stuff between her and him a secret," Bulla answered._

"Don't worry, he'll show," Goku stated, "He would never miss a good fight."

Bulma thought Goku couldn't be more spot on.

_"This is funny," a girl spoke between giggles._

_Vegeta glared daggers at the girl. His life was no where near funny._

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate it!

I wanted to keep this chapter close with how the episode went. Sorry there was no Veggie in the chapter (sighs) but don't worry, he'll be in the next chapter. The next chapters will be the off camera of the rest of the android, and cell sagas that focuses on Bulma and Vegeta.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	12. Being in the Dog House

**Once Upon a Time....**

ch 12: Being in the Dog House

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

*~*~*~*

**A/N: I'm going to skip ahead untill after Cell was completed because that is when Bulma and Vegeta are reunited (sorta). Anyways, here is the new chappie...**

* * *

"You arrogant self-centered bastard!" Bulma screamed at her mate.

Vegeta dodged another plate tossed at him by his angry mate.

_"Boy is he in trouble," a girl stated._

"Woman calm down!" Vegeta ordered.

Bulma huffed. He did not just tell her to calm down? After what he did, he lost the right.

_"What did he do?" a boy asked._

_Vegeta grunted. That is something he never wanted live through ever again. It was one of the regrets he wished he could change._

_"It's not something I can say," Bulla answered._

_The boy shook his head._

"Get out of my bedroom Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

"Where in the hell am I supposed to sleep?" Vegeta responded.

"The couch or the damn GR that you are so attached to," Bulma answered.

Vegeta crossed his arms, and stalked out of the room.

_"He's hurt. He was pouting," a girl with blond hair and freckles spoke._

_Bulla looked at her strangely. Her father pouting???_

Bulma heard baby Trunks start to cry. Great. Her day was already bad enough, but boy did Trunks have a set of lungs on him (a/n: i wonder where he got it from? hmmm....).

"I'll take care of him mother," Mirai Trunks spoke as he poked his head into his parent's bedroom.

Bulma jumped at the sound of her future son's voice.

"Trunks, don't do that, you scared me!" Bulma scolded.

"Sorry," M. Trunks replied.

Bulma smiled at the older version of her son. He looked like a carbon copy of his father. Minus the hair and eye color. Bulma frowned. She was supposed to be furious with Vegeta right now.

_"She can't stay really mad at him, can she?" a tall girl asked._

_Bulla shook her head. Even with their little tiffs, Bulla's parents were always together in the end._

"Trunks I'm sorry about the way your father acted," Bulma apologized.

Mirai Trunks walked into the bedroom and sat down next to his mother.

"How do you put up with it day after day?" he asked.

_"That's the million zenni question," the teacher snorted._

_Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Why was he letting this woman live again? Oh that's right, Bulma would destroy the GR if Vegeta got any twitchy fingers._

Bulma took a deep breath before answering.

"I do it because I know him," Bulma answered.

M. Trunks looked at her quizically.

"Vegeta does not potray himself as a good man. You either take him as he is, or leave him. I know he will never be like Goku, but I don't want him too. I don't want to be with Goku. I want to be with a man that yell just as loud as me, and who will always understand me," Bulma explained.

_"Awww," all the students (and teacher) cried together._

M. Trunks absorbed every word his young mother said. She was right, Vegeta was the only other person in the world that could match her temper (or vice versa).

"But I still don't get him. You never talked about him much. It was too painful for you," M. Trunks spoke.

Bulma sighed. This was a very complicated conversation she knew she'd have one day.

"Your father is a very guarded man. Frieza took him when he was just a little boy," Bulma began.

M. Trunks remembered Frieza. Even being around him then, he got the worst vibes. He couldn't imagine growing up with that monster.

"No one should ever have to expirence what your father had to go through being raised by that monster," Bulma's voice was venom.

_Vegeta shut his eyes. The past still haunted him._

"The one thing Frieza could not take away from him was his pride. So he grew up an arrogant Saiyan Prince," Bulma explained.

M. Trunks wanted his mother to continue.

"If you really want to know about your father, just ask him," Bulma suggested.

M. Trunks nodded his head. Maybe he would ask his father.

Bulma jumped up.

"I forgot about Trunks!" Bulma explained.

She ran out of her room and into the baby's room.

_Bulla hoped her parents never forgot about her like they did Trunks._

Bulma ran into Baby Trunks's room. She sighed in relief when she noticed that Trunks was not alone. After seeing who it was, Bulma pulled her mask of indifference on.

"I see you're here," Bulma said in a monotone.

Vegeta looked up to his mate. He could tell she was trying so hard to be indifferent, but her eyes told him otherwise.

"I can check on my son if I want to woman," Vegeta replied.

Bulma walked over to the crib. She was standing next to Vegeta. Baby Trunks was fast asleep.

"We did a good thing brining him into the world," Bulma stated as she stared at her baby boy.

Vegeta grunted in response.

"I guess you can sleep in the bed tonight," Bulma stated as she glanced at her man.

Vegeta smirked. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

The next few chapters are going to jump around because of all the fighting. I'm trying to keep this as a non a/u fic as much as possible.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them :)

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	13. Waiting

**Once Upon a Time....**

ch 13: Waiting

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

*~*~*~*

**A/N: This is when they were waiting for the news for the Cell Games...**

* * *

Trunks walked into the kitchen. Yamcha, Krillin, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, and Dr. Briefs were sitting at the table. Bunny was singing while she was standing over the stove cooking breakfast. Trunks looked up at the clock. It was after eight and his father was not down for breakfast. Trunks could not hear the sounds of the GR being in use. He wondered where he was.

"Morning Trunks," Krillin greeted.

Trunks blinked. Everyone was staring at him (except his grandparents).

"Hi," Trunks greeted as well.

Mirai Trunks took a seat at the table and grabbed a few pieces of toast from the plate on the table.

"Have you seen my father?" M. Trunks asked Krillin before taking a bite of toast.

Krillin shrugged his shoulders. He was not the person to ask about the whereabouts of the Saiyan Prince.

"I haven't seen him, why?" Krillin asked.

_"I know where he is," a girl exclaimed._

M. Trunks finished his piece of toast.

"I haven't seen him, and he is'nt in the GR. I know he was in a fight with mother," Mirai Trunks answered.

Everyone grunted at his words. They all heard the words Bulma screamed at Vegeta.

"I'm pretty sure everyone heard Bulma yell at Vegeta," Yamcha stated.

_"Yamcha really needs to be quite," a green-eyed girl stated._

_There were a bunch of grunts of agreement in the class. Vegeta smirked. These kids were pretty good after all._

"Speaking of Bulma," Bunny interepted, "She is still in bed. Could you wake her up and tell her breakfast is ready?"

Mirai Trunks looked at Krillin. Krillin sighed. Both he and the purple-haired teenager knew how dangerous it was to wake up Bulma Briefs.

"Sure," M. Trunks replied.

Bunny giggled and returned to cooking breakfast.

Mirai Trunks and Krillin both got up and left the kitchen.

"I just don't get him sometimes," Mirai Trunks complained.

Krillin grunted. He definalty was not an expert either.

"Neither do I, but I think Bulma is right," Krillin replied.

Mirai Trunks took a deep breath. He did agree with Krillin, but he didn't understand.

"I never knew him, and now I have a chance and he won't go anywhere near me," Mirai Trunks responded.

"Well Vegeta is that way, maybe you should aproach him in a way that even Vegeta can't avoid," Krillin suggested.

"Maybe," M. Trunks thought out loud.

_"I know that he has nothing to worry about," a girl thought out loud._

_"Why not?" a boy asked._

_"Because his mother is very out going," the girl replied._

_Vegeta looked at the girl. He never thought of it that way._

Krillin and Mirai Trunks stopped at the door.

"You know, I figured I might die in the battle with Cell, but I never planed to die because I woke Bulma up," Krillin joked.

M. Trunks laughed. He needed the humor right now.

_"I don't get it, what's so funny?" a red head asked._

_The rest of the class groaned._

M. Trunks quietly opened the door. Both M. Trunks and Krillin's eyes widened. On the bed was a half naked Vegeta. The sheets covered his lower half. Bulma was naked too. The sheets covered her lower half as well. She had half her body sleeping on Vegeta. M. Trunks was grateful that Bulma was resting on her stomach. He did not want to see her private parts.

Vegeta stirred. He felt a presence in his bedroom. He opened his eyes. He noticed light shining in the room from the opened door. He turned his head. He noticed the gaping looks from his son from the future and the bald warrior.

"Get out!" Vegeta growled.

_"I think he woke up on the wrong side of the bed," a blond girl thought out loud._

Bulma heard her mate yell. It was too early. She lifted her head up off his chest. She noticed Vegeta's eyes narrowed and that typical angry scowl gracing his features. She looked to where his anger originated. She noticed two figures in her doorway. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Vegeta immediatly covered his ears. M. Trunks did the same as well. Even Krillin did was well. Bulma's screech was heard all through Capsule Corp.

"Safe to say Bulma is up," Yamcha spoke as he took a bite of his bacon.

"GET OUT!" Bulma screamed.

Mirai Trunks and Krillin did not need to be told twice. They ran out of the room as fast as they could.

_"I thought you said these guys were warriors," a girl complained._

_Bulla smirked._

_"Of course they are, but they are no match for a blue-haired woman," Bulla replied._

_Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'She sounds just like her mother,' he thought._

After the incident at breakfast, the Z gang moved to the living room and waited. They waited and waited and waited. And still no news of the cell games. Vegeta got tired of all the sitting around, and left to train in the GR. Yamcha and Krillin left to spar out on the lawn. Master Roshi and Oolong were watching their favorite excersize video. Bulma and Mirai Trunks were talking about the future, and some stories he was willing to share.

_"Wow they must be bored," a boy thought._

Finally the waiting was over. Everyone returned to the living room when the heard Master Roshi and Oolong scream. It was Cell, and he was on T.V. The wait was finally over, and now it was time to prepare.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think. I'm only going to have one or two chapters during the cell games period, then I'm moving on to the missing seven years.

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm sorry it took me so long to update :(

REVIEW!!!


	14. One More Night

**Once Upon a Time...**

ch 14: One More Night

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

* * *

Bulma kissed her baby goodnight. Baby Trunks was fast asleep. Bulma looked at her young son. His cute baby cheeks, his little tuff of lavender hair. Kami he was beautiful. Bulma couldn't be more proud. Just look at how he turned out! Mirai Trunks was amazing. He was both handsome and strong. Humble and stern. He was just like his father. Bulma sighed. She looked at the door. She knew Vegeta was in their room. She had forgiven him for eveything he has done in the past few days. But know, she didn't know what to think. He was going to fight in the Cell Games. She may never see him ever again.

_"He fought in the Cell Games?" a boy exclaimed._

_Both Bulla and Vegeta had the same scowl on their face._

_"Of course he did fool," Bulla replied._

Bulma shut her bedroom door behind her. Everyone was in their rooms. She took a look around her room for Vegeta. She found him standing out on the balcony, shirtless. He was just wearing his usual spandex shorts.

_"Does he always wear that?" a girl asked with a confused expression._

_Vegeta blushed. What he wears is not of anyone's concern._

Vegeta knew Bulma was there. He sensed her the moment she arrived in their bedroom. He continued to look forward though. Something told him to wait for her to make the fist move.

"Vegeta," Bulma called as she walked onto the balcony.

Vegeta turned his head to face the blue-haired beauty. She had an expression on her face that he could not even decipher. He grabbed her chin and raised it so they were staring into each other's eyes. Bulma blinked and looked away. She didn't want to lose him. Even though he was the most arrogant, self-centered, prideful, and stubborn, jerk she really did love him.

_"Talk about for better or for worse," the teacher muttered._

"Woman," Vegeta began.

He noticed a single tear roll down her cheek. He always hated to see her cry. But why was she crying now?

"Woman," Vegeta repeated.

Bulma opened her eyes and looked back at the father of her child. He wiped the stray tear off of her cheek. She looked into his onyx orbs. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head at the crook of his neck. She began to cry even harder.

_"Girls are such cry babies," a boy mocked._

_All girls in the class turned to glare at the boy (even the teacher). The boy 'eeped' and hid underneath his desk._

Vegeta didn't know what to do. Only once had Bulma ever cried like this in front of him. He still had no clue how to handle the wailing woman in his arms. He decided to wrap his arms around the shaking woman.

"Bulma, why are you crying?" Vegeta asked.

_"He called her by her name!" a girl exclaimed._

_Bulla agreed. Her Daddy hardly calls her Mommy by her first name. She never understood why, but she thought it wierd if her father will call her mother by any other nickname._

Bulma looked up to the man that held her. She felt so safe in his arms. She didn't want to leave the security he brought her heart.

"Promise me you will be carefiul Vegeta," Bulma begged.

Vegeta eyed the blue-haired beauty. He saw the concern in her azure orbs. He leaned his head down and brought his lips down to hers.

_"Is that all they do is kiss?" a boy asked out loud with a disgusted expression on his face._

_Bulla agreed. All her parents do was kiss each other when they weren't fighting. It was pretty gross. Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'Children,' he thought. So immature sometimes._

* * *

Bulma woke up early in the morning. She noticed Vegeta finish putting on his Saiyan armor. She sat up on the bed, wrapping the sheet around her body.

Vegeta finished putting on his boots and gloves when he turned to face his mate.

"I want you to promise me something Vegeta," Bulma began.

Vegeta nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

"I want you to promise me you will keep Trunks safe out there. I know you can't promise me you will come back, but I want both of you to come back safe and sound," Bulma explained.

Vegeta sat down next to her.

"You have my word on my Saiyan honor," Vegeta answered.

Bulma nodded her head and kissed her mate.

_"Not again," a boy groaned._

_The class groaned as well._

Bulma stood on the front lawn of Capsule Corp. Both Vegeta and Mirai Trunks were standing in front of her. Baby Trunks was in her arms. She moved so she stood directly in front of the future version of her son.

"Good luck Trunks, and stay safe," Bulma stated.

The purple-haired haired teen smiled at the younger version of her mother. He knew she would be worried about him. But he couldn't promise her anything. He knew that. He had no clue how the battle today will turn out.

"I will Mother," Trunks replied.

Bulma hugged the Mirai version of her son. She promised herself she wouldn't cry.

"I'm going to Kame House to watch the fight," Bulma stated.

Vegeta nodded his head and flew off. He was never one for goodbyes.

_"Jerk," a girl muttered._

_Bulla glared at the girl. No one talked about her Daddy that way._

Trunks took once last look at his young mother.

"Keep an eye on him," Bulma asked.

Trunks laughed. Of course his mother would ask him that.

"I will," Trunks spoke before flying away.

Bulma sighed and shifted Baby Trunks in her arms. Trunks opened his eyes and looked at his mother. He may have the color of his mother's eyes, but they were Vegeta's eyes.

"Well Trunks all we can do is pray," Bulma stated.

* * *

A/N: There will be only one more chapter for the Cell Games period. The last chapters will be during the missing seven years.

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm sorry it took me so long to update :( I've been so busy. But don't worry, more updates will come!

REVIEW!


	15. Together Again

**Once Upon a Time...**

ch 15: Together Again

(A/N: the present-Bulla's class will be in italics, and the story will be in regular print.)

* * *

Bulma paced back and fourth in her bedroom. Trunks had already made it back home safely from the Cell Games, but Vegeta hasn't. Where was he? Mirai Trunks had already explained what happened at the Cell Games today (all that she missed). The blue-haired beauty couldn't be more proud of her mate. Vegeta went crazy when M. Trunks died. It just proved to Bulma that she was right. Vegeta was not the heartless man he plays himself to be.

_"Who would think he's a hearltess man?" the smart blond girl in the class asked._

_Vegeta just stared at the girl incredecously. What in the name of Dende was happening to him?_

The blue-haired beauty opened her balcony doors and walked out into the cool, warm night.

"Where are you Vegeta," Bulma whispered out loud.

"Turn around woman," spoke a deep, gruff voice.

_"It's him," a little boy with green hair exclaimed._

_"Knew it," the teacher muttered._

Bulma quickly turned around. He was standing there with arms crossed and a scowl on his face. There were a few cuts and bruises on his face, and the rest of the parts Bulma could see. But he was standing in front of her. Her crystal orbs began to water. Vegeta looked at her. Why was she about to cry?

"Why are you crying woman?" he asked in an exasperated voice.

_"That wasn't very nice," a little blond girl commented._

_Vegeta rolled his eyes. He couldn't take this many children._

Suddenly Bulma ran up to her lover and jumped into his arms. Vegeta easily caught her without any hesitiation. He had a confused look on his stern face.

"Wo..." Vegeta was stopped.

Bulma had tears running down her delicate face as she showered her mate with soft butterfly kisses all over his face and neck. Vegeta eyes' were still widened, but he liked the attention his mate was giving him.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming back to me," Bulma spoke when she looked into her mate's obsidian eyes.

The Saiyan Prince was stunned into silence. He couldn't believe she was that worried about him. No one has ever been that concerned for his well being before. It was a stange feeling.

_"I feel bad for him," a girl with long brown hair stated._

_Both Bulla and Vegeta look at the girl with shock in their eyes. Both knew the Saiyan Prince didn't do sympathy._

"Then Trunks came back and told me what happened, and I didn't know where you were," Bulma sobbed, "or if you were going to back at all."

Vegeta stared into her watery azure orbs. She thought he had abondoned her. The Saiyan didn't know what to think. Never before has he had these feelings for anyone.

_"Is he like a kid on the inside?" a boy with light brown hair asked._

_The class erupted in laughter. A blush formed on the Saiyan Prince's cheeks. 'Brats,' he thought._

Slowly, Vegeta cupped her chin. With his thumb, Vegeta wiped the tears away from her cheek. Bulma looked back into his onyx orbs.

"And now Goku is gone for good. Why did he choose to stay dead. That idiot," she cried harder.

The Saiyan Prince held onto the blue-haired tightly. In the past, he might have been angered by his words. But he was feeling the loss of Earth's greatest hero, and he understood the bond of friendship the Earthly Saiyan and Bulma shared. There was no need to feel any jealousy. Bulma was his.

_"Finally," the teacher muttered._

_Bulla eyed her teacher strangely. What was that crazy woman talking about?_

"Bulma," Vegeta called.

Bulma worked to control her sobs. It felt good to be in his arms. Like it was comforting her by sending her sorrows away.

"I love you Vegeta," she stated.

She felt his grip around her tighten. Though he didn't say it, she was certain he felt the same way about her.

_"Will he just say it back to her already!" a girl with red hair in pig tails yells._

_Bulla glared at the girl. How dare that girl interrupt her with something silly like that!_

Reluctantly Bulma detached herself from her lover. But she could tell that he was exhausted. His eye lids began to drop, and he was looking a little pale. A lot has happened, and the best thing was sleep for the both of them. She grabbed his hand and crawled into bed. He stripped off his shirt, gloves, and the rest of his uniform. He was ready for some sleep. As soon as his head hit that pillow his eyes closed.

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered.

"What woman," Vegeta grumbled without opening his eyes.

"Hold me," she spoke in a quiet voice.

He opened one eye and looked at his lover. Silently he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in contempt. The both of them drifted off into sleep, dreaming of what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Sorry it was such a short chapter. It is the conclusion of the Android/Cell saga. The rest of the story will be the missing seven years.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them :)

REVIEW!


End file.
